


Combat Pine

by emef



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef
Summary: Vignette: Brad Colbert doesn't mind.





	Combat Pine

**Author's Note:**

> 147 words of Brad's stoic-as-fuck yearning: unbetaed.

Brad doesn’t mind pining. It’s a known quantity. It drives him, and what’s more, he does it like he does everything: longer, harder, better than everybody else.

He didn't know he was pining for Nate, at first, because he thought he just wanted the approval of his C.O. It was only when he walked past him on his way out of the mess hall one night, back at Matilda, that he figured it out. Nate looked up at him, and it wasn't anything he said or did - it was something about the light.

People say that yearning for someone is unpleasant, but that isn’t Brad’s experience. He thinks of the LT and his heart beats faster. He sees him and he wants to look at him. He wants him to look back. That’s not unpleasant - it’s real. It’s pure. And it concerns no one but him.


End file.
